


Got it coming

by mforpaul



Series: ADA husbands & ADA wives [3]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Rafael hangs out with Sonny's mom, Revenge, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-07-23 22:43:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20015986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mforpaul/pseuds/mforpaul
Summary: This is about the boys leading a very adult relationship that totally doesn't include unnecessary fights and the conclusion of those with sex.Chapter 1: Sonny is mad at Rafael... with nice consequences (smut).Chapter 2: Rafael takes revenge on Sonny for eating his favorite dessert (fluff).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/gifts).



> This is my answer to [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19812868).

* * *

“Can you please explain me what this was about?”

The entrance door snaps shut with a loud thud.

Rafael is in the bedroom, so Sonny’s dramatic entrance unfortunately falls short. As sorry as Rafael feels about that, he first wears on his sweater before he walks into the living room to meet his boyfriend.

“Good evening, sunshine, I’m fine, too. Thanks for asking.”

“I’m serious, Rafi, what were you thinking?”

Sonny had thrown his coat over an armchair and is now loosening his tie.

“I can probably tell you that if you tell me what this is about.”

Sonny throws his tie on top of his coat and takes off his suit jacket.

“I know what you did.”

Sonny bends down to take off his shoes.

“Carino, I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Sonny takes off his shoes and socks and starts undoing his vest. Rafael watches the whole scene a little more baffled than before. He wrinkles his forehead because he genuinely doesn’t know what Sonny is talking about. Screwing things up in this relationship is genuinely something he is expecting of himself, but Rafael is doing his best and this time he has no clue what went wrong.

“I talked to your ma.”

Sonny’s vest joins the tie and jacket and Sonny goes on to undo his shirt. Rafael needs a quick second to decide which follow-up question has priorities here. He doesn’t call his mother “Ma” and certainly prefers to abstain from doing so in the future, but he can dismiss that part and while Rafael has absolutely no idea why on earth Sonny would need to call his mother in the first place or at all, Rafael decides that the more pressing issue is to defuse the situation.

“You knew I was gonna meet her.”

“That’s not the point.”

Sonny’s face is crimson red and Rafael doesn’t want to trust the color on his cheeks to be from the cold outside only. Why Sonny is so eager to meet with his mother is another thing Rafael will never understand and he watches him with eyebrows drawn together as Sonny undoes the buttons on his sleeves.

“You were working, you couldn’t come.”

“Still you didn’t need to do this.”

A furrow of anger splits Sonny’s forehead in half and Rafael genuinely doesn’t like what he sees. Sonny tosses the shirt off his shoulders and undoes his belt.

“Just tell me what I did, okay?”

“Rafi.” Sonny stops short to pinch his nose. “She told me.”

“Told you what?”

Sonny spits the words out with spite: “You bought cannoli at Veniero’s!”

And with this Sonny shoves his undershirt over his head and throws it on the floor with vigor.

“Uh…” Rafael shrugs his shoulders and turns his palms skywards. He is by now confused for many reasons. He doesn’t understand why Veniero’s cannoli cause so much irritation and he is delighted to see his boyfriend’s bare torso.

“How can you do this to me?”

Sonny undoes the zipper of his pants and steps out of them. He is obviously still gnashing his teeth and Rafael doesn’t know what to do with any information presented to him.

“I wanted to bring dessert?”

Rafael had seen Sonny step out of his clothes quickly before, but he had never taken off his boxers as quickly as today. Only to take them, lunge out and hit Rafael on the shoulders with them.

“What… are you doing?”

It didn’t hurt of course, but still.

“I would have made the cannoli myself if you had only told me.”

Sonny is now completely naked and as he looks breathtakingly fantastic that way Rafael begins to have even more problems processing all the mixed signals Sonny is sending him. He just stands awkwardly in his own living room, completely dressed and although he knows that is going to change, Rafael still doesn’t know what they are arguing about.

“But you weren’t there. Why would I bother you?”

“Rafi!” And Sonny pinches his nose again, naked this gesture doesn’t lose any of its dramatic effect but Rafael uses the moment to steal a glance at the man’s dick all the same. “She asked me why you needed to buy cannoli. She asked me, Rafael!”

“Uhm?”

“How can you do this to me? She asked me if there was something wrong between us as you needed to buy cannoli from an overpriced bakery!”

“Sonny, I didn’t-“

“If she asked if I was okay. Gosh, Rafael, what if she thought we had a fight.”

_So what_ , Rafael wants to say, _it’s none of her business and I don’t care_.

“It’s not a big deal, Sonny.”

“Did you buy them with chocolate filling?” Sonny whispers.

“No,” Rafael is quick to lie and Sonny is even quicker to not believe him.

“I can’t believe you…”

“Now, I see that you want me to apologize but I don’t see why.”

“I’m so mad at you right now.”

Sonny crashes their lips together. Rafael doesn’t pretend to be surprised. He hated that Sonny worked the whole weekend and quite frankly, he had dreamed about doing this all day.

The kiss is rough and short and Sonny soon pushes Rafael towards the bedroom.

There, Sonny’s fingers are quick and efficient to undress Rafael. But before Rafael can make any move to do any appreciation of Sonny’s body, Sonny had already pushed him down onto the bed.

The first thing Rafael feels after he falls down on his stomach is a nice sting on his right ass cheek where Sonny had smacked him. Sonny enjoys doing that too much, but who is Rafael to complain when he is lying naked in front of that gorgeous man?

“You got such a sweet, little tushy I could cum on it right now.”

Sonny groans when he thoroughly kneads Rafael’s ass. Rafael smiles to himself contently. Sometimes Rafael is still surprised how easily Sonny gets excited.

“It would be a lot harder to forgive you if it weren’t for that ass.”

Rafael needs to chuckle at that. “That ass would appreciate if you quit waxing poetic and just fuck him.”

As expected Sonny does the opposite and only starts talking more about the “fucking firmness” and the “fucking roundness” and in general every “fucking hot thing” about Rafael’s ass. Rafael closes his eyes and lets the heat of compliments rush over himself.

“Stop talking and put your pretty mouth to better use.”

Sonny smacks him again before he takes one big lick over Rafael’s buttcrack right up to his tailbone. Rafael groans, Sonny knows his erogenous zones very well.

“You fucking love that, don’t you?”

Rafael hums in response.

“I’m gonna make a fucking bubbling mess, don’t you worry, Rafael.”

Sonny spreads Rafael’s ass cheeks with his thumbs and cherishes the sight for a moment.

“You know what? Sometimes after I watch you in court, I need to go to the restroom and jerk off ‘cause this butt drives me so fucking crazy.”

Rafael bites his lips. If he wasn’t already growing bone hard before, he definitely is now.

“Oh fuck, yeah!”

The tip of Sonny’s tongue slowly, nearly shyly teases Rafael’s entrance. With brutal patience the tip of his tongue traces the rim of his hole. Jolts of excitement shoot along Rafael’s spine. He loves the sweet, nearly unbearably sweet tingle.

Gradually Sonny picks up the pace. He licks with the length of his tongue between Rafael’s spread ass cheeks and again, Rafael curses and loves Sonny at the same time for this move.

Rafael wants to arch up his hips, push back at Sonny’s mouth but Sonny’s finger push into the meat of Rafael’s ass holding him in place and there is nothing left to do for Rafael than shivering when Sonny’s tongue starts fucking into him.

“Oh yes. That’s right. Eat me out, you’re so fucking good at this.”

Rafael feels himself on the edge. The tender touches of Sonny’s tongue tease him in all the right ways. Rafael feels a warm tingling feeling forming in his crotch, but he knows he needs more to achieve his climax. So Rafael stretches his hand out for the lube on the bedside table and reaches behind himself to give it to Sonny.

Sonny’s face appears from behind his ass and Rafael wants to come just from the sight alone. He will probably never get used to the downright crimson blush Sonny develops during sex, and his lips look even plusher and even pinker and he is basically drooling saliva.

That beautiful angelic face is a fucking mess.

“You’re so fucking sexy, do you know that?”

“Yeah, I do.”

Rafael grins. The attitude shouldn’t turn him on as much as it does, but again who is he to complain when this gorgeous man is about to fuck him?

As Sonny’s tongue had made the skin soft around his asshole Sonny can work Rafael open quickly and where he had taken his time before rimming Rafael thoroughly he now enters him without any more pretext. After giving Rafael a few moments to adjust himself to Sonny’s dick inside of him, Sonny picks up a fast pace with his thrusts.

“You feel so good!”

And even before Sonny’s fingers close around Rafael’s erection Rafael becomes this bubbling mess Sonny had predicted him to be. A sheer endless sequence of filth leaves his mouth while Sonny quickly fucks him to the edge.

The world goes blank for a few moments when Rafael’s orgasm rolls over him. The only thing he notices is warm streaks of cum spilling all over his ass.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Version 2 of Rafael taking his revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nobody asked for this and nobody needs this, but I don't care. It didn't even turn out the way I wanted it originally, but whatever. I need to thank Anni and ava_now for helping me with this idea on Twitter. And I need to especially thank Hasbleidy for helping me with Rafi's feelings about dessert.
> 
> (So, I wanted to write a "revenge" rimming fic for Gayle because she used my signature sex act in one of her fics and I had two ideas for that and these are the two chapters. There's no connection between them.)

The lightning in the Carisi kitchen is not the best, but Rafael can work with it. He turns his phone so that he catches the full glory of the scene.

“The secret is to add a little bit of cinnamon.”

The bowl with the whipped ricotta cream takes up most of the picture, but brown dough wrapped around metallic roles in the back surmises that it is unmistakably a famous Italian dessert in the making.

“That’s what my Nonna did. Bless her!”

For the second picture Rafael adjusts the angle a little more, so that the jar with the grinded pistachios also ends up in the picture. He grins to himself. _This will show him._ He turns his phone back to vertical and clicks into the chat of him and his other half.

“Do you actually write that down?”

Confused Rafael looks up before he can type anything. Maria Carisi looks at him with a raised eyebrow. She’s still holding the whisk in her hand, lazily mixing the ricotta cream.

“I think pictures are documentation enough.”

Rafael looks back down to his phone. [ _Can you believe it?_ ], he writes.

“Whatever you say, Rafi.”

Rafael sends her a sideward glance, a tamed one to be fair, but still. He should communicate his lack of appreciation about her acquiring her son’s nickname for him and he decides that sulking in silence serves that purpose well enough.

“Anyway, let me check if the oven’s hot enough. Because that’s also important if you want them real crunchy. The heat needs to be really, really high.”

She puts down the bowl and slightly slides it towards Rafael while she turns around to check the oven.

In the meantime Rafael’s phone dings with an answer: [ _That’s ma’s kitchen_ ]

“The heat’s good. We can put them in.”

Rafael rolls his eyes. [ _Yeah, I know that 🙄_ ]

Rafael only looks up when he realizes that Ma Carisi is not moving. He finds her standing with a crooked hip in front of the oven and glaring at him with the same look she uses on her granddaughter when she complains about her texting while she’s talking to her.

“Oh, I’m not actually going to do something.”

Rafael must give her that it is an act of pure strength that only a parent of great experience can master, but her face doesn’t give anything away. If Ma Carisi is disappointed she is not showing it. Although she sends another disapproving look to Rafael’s phone and simply starts putting the cannoli into the oven.

“Didn’t you say you want to learn how to make Sonny’s favorite dessert?”

“Yes, I did, but I didn’t say I was gonna make it.”

“You got me for that?”

“I’m sure you’re much better at making cannoli than me, Maria.”

She _is_ charmed Rafael knows that but he also knows that it is not enough if he wants to be forgiven. Rafael blames it on his age and the fact that Ma Carisi has a granddaughter under the age of two who manages to be cute even if he smears spaghetti across her chubby cheeks.

Maria sends Rafael a smile and another one of those mother looks: _Well played, son. But not working._

[ _Don’t tell me you’re making cannoli with ma, that I cant believe!!! 😍_ ]

[ _Okay, I wont tell you then_ ]

“What did you come all the way here for then?”

“To take pictures?”

“Is that a question?”

“No, I wanted to take pictures.”

[ _Rafi!!! 🤗_ ]

Maria closes the door of the oven and just stares at Rafael. There, standing in her small kitchen across from Rafael whose neon orange socked feed get cold on the tile floor. Rafael takes in a deep breath. There’s no need to fight it.

“To be honest, I’m not planning to bring the cannoli back to Manhattan.”

Maria raises an eyebrow and Rafael wonders how much communication she’s able to do with that gesture.

“I have my reasons.”

“I’m sure you do.”

“I really do!”

“I’m not doubting you.”

“He ate my dulce de leche!”

“Are you serious right now?”

“My mother makes it from scratch. From scratch, Maria! And only like once or twice a year. I saved it last week, I wanted to have it after the conviction of this big case, Sonny probably told you about it, and when I came home he had eaten it! All!”

“Oh my god, you’re really serious.”

“And with a spoon, Maria. With a spoon! He didn’t even have the decency to put it on banana bread. He just eats it with a spoon and looks at me with his puppy eyes ‘What do you mean?’ he said.” Rafael has talked himself into a rage and this makes him forget that he shouldn’t do the accent or doing his better half at all while he is in said better half’s parent’s house. “It’s basically pure sugar and he eats it with a spoon. Like a fucking child.”

Ma Carisi had poured him a cup of coffee and handed it to him while Rafael is bearing his heart, but at the use of the f-word she sends him a withering look.

“Language.”

“But there are no children around,” Rafael complains, gesturing into the empty kitchen.

“Don’t argue with me, Rafael.”

“Sorry.”

“So if I understand you correctly, you’re sending my son pictures of me making his favorite dessert pretending it’s you making it but you won’t actually give it to him?”

Rafael freezes. Damn, he should have seen this coming. Now he considers quickly how to reason with her. _When you put it like that…_ He needs to make her understand the urgency of preventing that from ever happening again. It’s not just the disrespect her son shows towards the few dishes his mother is able to make, but it is also of great importance to erase any reasons that could cause fight. And that would ultimately just help her son with having a healthy relationship. Right?

“Basically yes.”

Ma Carisi looks at Rafael for a long moment and Rafael is reminded of one of the thousand and one stories Sonny tells him about his family in which his mother only looked at him after he broke the television or something and he didn’t know what she was going to do.

“That’s evil.”

“It’s dulce de leche.”

“I sometimes wonder what he sees in you.”

“I actually cannot argue with you there.”

Maria takes a sip of her own coffee and rolls her eyes.

“At least whisk that ricotta, my wrist hurts.”

* * *

A big, fat grin splits his face when he hears the key turning in the lock.

Rafael takes a mouthful of his Scotch and turns around to greet the love of his life.

“Sonny, hi!”

“Rafi, I came as quickly as I could. But I was held back by that- you know what? Never mind. I’m home.”

Sonny is adorable when he starts rambling and until today Rafael refuse to tell him so. Sonny leans forward to give Rafael a kiss, it’s much more than a simple way between lovers to say hello and not even a smooch can describe the enthusiasm with which Sonny greets his partner even after all this time.

Rafael needs to catch his breath when their lips finally part and is rewarded with a warm smile in return.

“Hi.”

“Hey.”

“I missed you today.”

“You only saw me in the morning, I don’t believe you.”

“Do you want proof?”

“Uh, yeah!”

“Rafi!”

“What? I’m only human.”

“You dog!”

“You know that we literally live together, right?”

Sonny rolls his eyes, but the feigned annoyance doesn’t fool either one of them. There’s no denying that a lack of ardor would actually affront Rafael. “Yeah, yeah, but please- I couldn’t stop thinking about those cannoli all day.”

“I thought you couldn’t stop thinking about me?”

“Technically I didn’t say that, but it’s implied. Did you really do them yourself?”

“Yeah,” Rafael lies through his teeth, but in his opinion he was following Maria’s steps close enough to qualify what he has done as “doing it himself”.

“Rafi, this is so sweet of you! But why? I’m not complaining, but why? Is there something that I missed?”

Sonny didn’t of course, if there is anyone who is missing anything it has been Rafael from the beginning of their relationship. But then again, in his opinion Sonny makes up a lot of those occasions, like first time doing laundry together. What does that even mean? Rafael’s dry cleaner is exceptional.

“No, just because.”

“And you really went to Staten Island for this?”

They are together for a long time and Rafael had stopped to make the mistake to forget that his one is a detective not just by profession but also at heart. Rafael watches him getting comfortable, loosening his tie, taking off his shoes and undoing his belt, but he knows that this angel-faced man is analyzing every word Rafael is saying.

“Where else could I learn how to make the famous Carisi cannoli?”

Sonny beams and Rafael’s heart skips a beat. He loves this man, but he is happy to see that his plan is about to work out like a charm.

“Now let me finally try one!”

“Oh actually,” Rafael casually sits down on the couch and takes another sip from his Scotch. “There aren’t any left.”

Sonny has this look on his face now, the one that is sexy when it shouldn’t be. He draws his eyebrows together and studies his face.

“There aren’t any left,” he repeats.

“No.”

“What do you mean?”

“That there aren’t any left.”

“Rafi!” Sonny walks around the coffee table to grab one of the couch pillows next to Rafael and throws it in his face. “Why? Why, huh? Why is that so?”

“Well, your mother and I had them all.”

“How- what?”

“I call it spending quality time with my mother in law.”

“You really had all the cannoli that you made _for me_?”

“Who said I made them for you?”

“Why are you doing this?”

“I was bonding with your mother, maybe I will be able to call her Ma after all.”

“But I want cannoli!”

“See?”

The triumph is there and Rafael goes for it. He raises his voice where he also raises his ass up from the couch. He pushes an index finger into Sonny’s chest. The Scotch that he holds in the same hand nearly slops over from his enthusiasm which is not fair because the liquor really is innocent in this situation.

“See, how this feels? If you look forward to your preferred treat and someone ate it! Ha!”

The last exclamation is a little much, but Rafael doesn’t care. He made a point and this always feels good.

Something in his partner’s face though shifts, Rafael sees this much but he needs too long to realize what it is or better where to it had shifted. He sees that Sonny is secretly grinding his teeth, Rafael should think this is because he feels guilty where he really did something wrong, but Rafael will learn that he must be biting back a smile.

One way or the other, Sonny says nothing. Very unlike him, instead he walks back to the tiny dining table where he had left a bag earlier when he came home. It looks like one of those brown paper grocery bags and it doesn’t take long for Sonny to pull out another plastic bag that contains a glass jar.

Rafael’s expression drops. It drops somewhere into the depths of shame, takes a turn around being angry that he has played himself and circles around the wish to justify himself until it just arrives where it is going to arrive all along. At the simple and yet very evocative expression of “fuck!”.

“Yeah, I called your Ma right after I accidently-“

“That was no accident.”

“-ate your dulce de leche.”

“You ate it with a spoon.”

“And I just dropped by Lucia this morning to pick it up. It took me some convincing to make her do it again, but I eventually charmed her.”

He eventually annoyed her, but this is not the time to point out Sonny’s lack of charm when it comes to Lucia Barba, and approximately ninety eight percent of the human population in New York City.

Rafael swallows. _Shit!_

“I felt really sorry when I had your dulce de leche,” Sonny offers. “And now I feel really sad that you pretended to make me cannoli.”

_These puppy eyes! Go to hell, you beautiful man!_

“Rafi?”

“I’m so hot for you right now.”

Sonny opens his mouth to answer, but closes it again before he speaks. He thinks and then talks: “Are you serious?”

“Yes.”

Sonny blinks again and maybe contemplates what living in an adult relationship means. Eventually he agrees: “Okay!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See, now this should lead to rimming but I feel like this is enough. Thank you for reading, comments and kudos are always appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Ooops, I stole Gayle's signature sex act (totally on purpose of course).
> 
> Thanks to Natalie for betaing this (at least some parts) and to my lovely Rahel for sending me pics of Barba's ass all day.
> 
> And I kinda wrote two versions of this because Anni, Michelle and SoundWithinSilence gave me another good idea for a revenge fic on twitter, so I will post that as a second chapter eventually.


End file.
